yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 174
"Activate! "Clear World" - Ferocious Negative Effect" is the one hundred and seventy-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on February 13, 2008. Summary Atticus is glad to see that Yusuke Fujiwara is alive, as he has assumed he had died during his experiments. When asked why he did what he did, Yusuke replies that in the World of Darkness, there are no winners, no losers, no loneliness, no suffering - only a sense of unity. He says that all minds become one and all feelings are shared. He states that a person's dreams, the reality a person truly wishes for is what they will experience in the World of Darkness. Fujiwara appears to be fully under the control of Nightshroud (in the Japanese version, Nightshroud's name was "Darkness"). Atticus is unconvinced, and the Duel continues. Fujiwara activates "Clear World", and four crystals appear in the sky, which block out the landscape and all of the Trueman clones. Save for the Duelists, only Jaden and Jesse remain. Fujiwara reveals that "Clear World" forces both players to deal with a different negative effect depending on the attributes of the monsters they have face-up. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" is a DARK-attribute monster, and the player cannot declare an attack with a monster of that attribute face-up while "Clear World" is active. Fujiwara states that both attributes and personality are unneeded things in the the World of Darkness. He then activates "Clear Sacrifice", removing the "Clear Phantom" and "Clear Rage Golem" in his Graveyard from play to Summon "Clear Vice Dragon" without Tribute. As "Clear" monsters have no attribute through their own effects, Fujiwara is unaffected by "Clear World". Atticus declares all of Fujiwara's musings to be "nonsense" and states that he is simply ignorant of unlimited potential of humankind. In order to help Atticus see more clearly, Fujiwara allows him to again witness what his friends are experiencing in the World of Darkness. Chazz is once again Dueling in the Pro League and has not yet won a Duel. Should he lose the one he's currently in, he'll be forced to retire. He suddenly finds himself on the street, and is challenged to an Ante Duel by a gang of Rare Hunters. He again has "Reload" in his hand, and is about to draw "Ojama Yellow". Fed up with the situation, Chazz instead draws the second card from the top of his Deck and Summons it - "Masked Dragon". However, he immediately finds himself back in his last Pro League match, and is immediately disqualified for his actions. He is then engulfed in waves of darkness, finally accepting his fate. Syrus is still attempting to build a "Cyber Style Pro League" with his brother, but cannot carry the weight. He informs his brother, who crumbles to dust as Syrus is engulfed in waves of darkness, he too, accepting his fate. Alexis is failing as a teacher, and after encountering clones of herself who deride her efforts, accepts her fate and is engulfed in the black waves. In doing so, the three are essentially erased from existence as they are assimilated in the World of Darkness itself. Fujiwara attacks with "Clear Vice Dragon", but Atticus activates his face-down "Burst Breath", destroying both monsters. Using "Nihilistic Summoning Technique", Fujiwara Special Summons his removed "Clear Rage Golem" (though with zero attack points) and equips it with "Attribute Mastery" and "Attribute Bomb", declaring the DARK-attribute for both effects. The former will destroy any monster that battles with "Clear Rage Golem" without damage calculation, while the latter will inflict 1000 damage to the opponent when a monster is destroyed with "Clear Rage Golem". Atticus manages to Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" again, and reduces Fujiwara's Life Points to 200 with "Inferno Fire Blast". Atticus apologizes for being unable to save Fujiwara when he disappeared. Fujiwara attacks with "Clear Rage Golem" and the effect of "Attribute Bomb" would win him the Duel, but Atticus activates his face-down "Red-Eyes Burn", which inflicting the ATK of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to both players, thus appearing to end the Duel in a draw. However, this is all revealed to have taken place in Atticus's mind, as Fujiwara looked into it to determine what Atticus' darkness of heart was, so that he could exploit it. Determining that it was the fact that he couldn't save Fujiwara, the Duel continues from when "Clear Vice Dragon" attacks. This time, Fujiwara discards "Attribute Mastery" with the effect of "Clear Vice Dragon", rendering "Burst Breath" ineffective and winning him the Duel. Atticus is absorbed into the World of Darkness and Fujiwara calmly suggests that the final confrontation between him, Jaden, and Jesse begin. Featured Duel: Atticus Rhodes vs. Yusuke Fujiwara Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Yusuke Nightshroud has just revealed that he is Yusuke Fujiwara. Yusuke draws "Clear World" and subsequently activates it. Now a negative effect will be imposed on both players depending on the Attribute of their respective monsters. However, Yusuke is unaffected by "Clear World" as Clear monsters are treated as having no attribute while on the field. Yusuke activates "Clear Sacrifice" by revealing "Clear Vice Dragon" and removing from play "Clear Phantom" and "Clear Rage Golem" from his Graveyard. Yusuke then Normal Summons "Clear Vice Dragon" (0/0) without Tribute in Attack Position. "Clear Vice Dragon" then attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Due to the second effect of "Clear Vice Dragon", its ATK becomes equal to twice the ATK of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" until the end of the Damage Step ("Clear Vice Dragon": 0 → 4800/0), but Atticus activates his face-down "Burst Breath" to Tribute "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and destroy "Clear Vice Dragon". Turn 6: Atticus Atticus draws. He then Normal Summons "Hunter Dragon" (1700/100) in Attack Position. Yusuke explains that since "Hunter Dragon" is a DARK monster, "Clear World" forbids Atticus' monsters from attacking. In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Clear World" that disallows the attacks of DARK-attribute monsters is only valid when that player has two or monsters on the field. Turn 7: Yusuke Yusuke draws. He then activates his face-down "Nihilistic Summoning Technique" to Special Summon "Clear Rage Golem" from his Removed from Play Zone in Attack Position with 0 ATK (1600 → 0/1800). He then activates "Attribute Mastery", equipping it to "Clear Rage Golem" and declaring DARK for its effect. Now when "Clear Rage Golem" battles a monster of the declared Attribute, that monster will be destroyed before damage calculation. Yusuke then activates "Attribute Bomb", equipping it to "Clear Rage Golem" and declaring DARK for its effect. Now when "Clear Rage Golem" battles a monster of the declared Attribute, Atticus will take 1000 damage. "Clear Rage Golem" attacks "Hunter Dragon". The effect of "Attribute Mastery" activates, destroying "Hunter Dragon". The effect of "Attribute Bomb" activates (Atticus 1700 → 700). Turn 8: Atticus Atticus draws. He then activates "Dark Factory of Mass Production" to add "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Hunter Dragon" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then Normal Summons "Red-Eyes Black Chick" (800/500) in Attack Position. Atticus then Tributes "Red-Eyes Black Chick" in order to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. The DARK effect of "Clear World" is placed on Atticus again. Atticus then activates "Inferno Fire Blast" to target "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and inflict the original ATK of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" as damage to Yusuke (Yusuke 2600 → 200). Atticus Sets a card. Turn 9: Yusuke Yusuke draws. "Clear Rage Golem" attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". The effect of "Attribute Mastery" activates, destroying "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Atticus then activates his face-down "Red-Eyes Burn", inflicting the ATK of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" as damage to both players (Atticus 700 → 0, Yusuke 200 → 0). The Duel would end in a draw at this point, but it's then revealed that Yusuke was trying to find out what Atticus' darkness was and that everything after the summoning of "Clear Vice Dragon" was in Atticus' mind. Turn 5: Yusuke "Clear Vice Dragon" attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Due to the second effect of "Clear Vice Dragon", its ATK becomes equal to twice the ATK of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" until the end of the Damage Step ("Clear Vice Dragon": 0 → 4800/0). Atticus activates his face-down "Burst Breath" in response, but Yusuke activates the fourth effect of "Clear Vice Dragon" to negate and destroy "Burst Breath" by discarding "Attribute Mastery". "Clear Vice Dragon" then destroys "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (Atticus 1700 → 0).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Burst Breath" would have sent "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to the Graveyard regardless as a Tribute to pay for the cost of activation; thus, Atticus would not have lost at that point as "Clear Vice Dragon" would be at 0 ATK with no other monsters on the field. Errors * Burst Breath sacrificing Red-Eyes B. Dragon would have been a cost to activate the trap card's effect. Thus even if negated, Atticus shouldn't have lost the duel, as Clear Vice Dragon would have had 0 ATK when Red-Eyes B. Dragon was sacrificed for the cost. Furthermore, based on the cards used in the vision, Atticus should have been able to get the duel to end in a draw provided the same cards as the vision followed accordingly. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes